


In Love & Death

by PikaGirl13



Category: Itsuwaribito Utsuho
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaGirl13/pseuds/PikaGirl13
Summary: (MANGA SPOILERS) Kuroha and Saiha are on their deathbed as their lives slip away thanks to Iriya. But before she could leave Earth, Kuroha has one final wish she has for Uzume, Chouza, and Minamo. Now available on my Archive profile!
Relationships: Kuroha/Saiha





	In Love & Death

Kuroha could feel the warmth leaving her body as she gazed into Saiha's eyes, impaled with the sword thrust into them by Iriya, she started to lose consciousness of everything happening around her. Death was taking her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you till the bitter end, Kuroha." Saiha weakly apologized to her, with blood running down the corners of his mouth and tears in his own eyes.

Kuroha shook her head, "No. You did your duty and now we'll leave together. Minamo said death was haunting our group, it was only a matter of time."

They intertwined their fingers together and even though it was for a fleeting moment, she was reminded of all the great accomplishments she's achieved in her life. Including meeting Chouza and Uzume, even raising the clueless idiot as her own son. For a moment in her life, she became his caretaker and that brought her a great sense of pride.

"Uzume...I'm sorry but I have to leave now..." Kuroha said as her vision blurred. "Thank you for bringing me joy. Chouza better take care of you or I'm gonna haunt him from the grave."

Saiha chuckled, "I'll accompany you on that haunting my lady...I'll never leave your side. Even in death I'll follow you."

"I know you will...for your faithfulness knows no bounds. Thank you...Saiha." Kuroha replied weakly, unable to form a sentence completely without coughing up blood.

With a final vision of Saiha finally dying in front of her and a memory of her happy group together, Kuroha and Saiha left earth. Hand in hand, in love and death.


End file.
